marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Aranna Sorket
That totally means her initials are ASS. Thanks for noticing. :- ASBusinessMagnet, Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host Aranna Sorket (full name Arannabelle Spinneret Sorketine) is one of the main characters of the Post-SCrash Session series. Family Biography Well, maybe she doesn't want to kill you. Maybe she loves you. :- Aranna Sorket, to Skepness Man Beauregarde about Chell Junor Roberts, Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host Aranna has been living with her ancestor Wegotist Sorket in Belarus. However, the tension between Wegotist and Aranna grew so much that Aranna ended up killing Wegotist, and thus only had her giant pet spider Spidermom for support. Before the events of The Belorussian Aliens, she also had befriended Cranky Vasquez, and Aranna and Cranky are mentioned to be a couple. Aranna first met Meanie Pixies through the random encounter function of Pesterchum, and they quickly agreed to go on together to the Frog Temple, where Aranna would teach Meanie Flarp. On her life in Belarus, Aranna also discovered a copy of Enchiridion Marrissa and grew to hate its universe. Seven solar sweeps after arriving to the Frog Temple, Aranna, together with the rest of Meanie's party, was killed by a clever booby trap. On her second life, Aranna becomes a student of Portal High School. She still maintains a close relationship with Meanie, but her memory of her adventures and Enchiridion Marrissa is fading. She also has been talking to another of her mates from Belarus who also wound up being near Portal High School, Lately Pirate, and they became friends, despite Aranna noting that Lately can be a bitch sometimes. She also maintains a presence in the dream bubbles, where she encountered Meanie several times and Jack London at least once. On Portal High School, Aranna also met Skepness Man Beauregarde, the author of Enchiridion Marrissa, in person. This led her to a detention and ultimate (illegitimate and temporary) expulsion from Portal High School. She has been talking to Skepness Man ever since, acting as a comforting body and insisting that he and Chell Junor Roberts perhaps love each other. Nearing the end of Spectators of the Host, Aranna's life takes an unexpected turn. After being thrown by Lately to the extended underground part of Portal High School, she finds Skepness Man's former rusty BMW, and is inspired to become a chronomad herself. One of her first travels take her to the Moon, where she meets Flashlight Girl and the two make friends. Eventually, the two also find Cranky and they three become "the new triad of chronomads", in which Aranna is the leader and decides where the trio should go. This triad, by the time of Marrissaverse Stories 2015, has reformed itself to "The Time Police", which frowns upon amateur attempts to travel in time. They first confront Janet Roberts and Dick Stiller in Welcome to Night Vale; as it's revealed later, their actions spawned an alternate timeline in which Skepness Man and Chell Junor never got married, and in which therefore Janet is replaced with McJuggerNugget. They then work off-screen to fix the timeline, and once Dick assists them in defeating evil letters from a poem in Welcome to Night Vale, the two groups make up. In The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out, she plays the role of Sadness, one of Riley Andersen's emotions. After the play, in Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, she then begins realizing the idea of an Inside Out sequel, but finds that Skepness Man has gotten in the way. Eventually, though, Skepness Man is killed by Lately, and Aranna is able to gather the other trolls originally in her and Meanie's team and bring them back, using the Time Police's car, to the universe where Belarus used to be, where Meanie builds a planet called Belarus Nouveau. In Belarus Nouveau, Aranna is then treated to the "birth" of Candacension Pixies and her subsequent idea to rename her team, and Aranna in particular is given the name of "Markers Spin Around Windfang". However, shortly after she is given this name, Aranna refuses to bear it, and soon enough, the Time Police's car is taken away by two humans brought along Meanie's party, Bertha and Louise Boombooms. Trivia *Her chumhandle is artifiocularGambler. It is not relevant to what Aranea is in Homestuck, but is rather a nod to her post-Scratch self, Marquise Mindfang. It is abbreviated as AG, causing confusion with the Anno Glorii calendar system, which has the same abbreviation. **She also uses artifiocularGambler as a username on Reddit. *Her ancestor's name, Wegotist Sorket, is based on that of an alternate universe version of ASBusinessMagnet from her fics, known as Alternate Timeline Warweary Serket. Like Wegotist, the Warweary Serket also dies not too long into the fanfic which he is a star of, . *Her only known Tumblr blog is the one she co-runs with Meanie Pixies, "thefrogtempleblog.tumblr.com". *Arannabelle Sorketine is mentioned in the ASBusinessMagnet fanfic . In it, she is a participant of the 59th annual Eurovision Song Contest, and represents a country named "Beforus". Her song "apparently consists of only tonal sounds of fire and ancient chants". She gets the second place, falling behind the representative of "Franchia" and a former Night Vale resident, Louie Blasko. **This event is subsequently referenced in Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame. Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session'' (First appearance) *''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' (Secondary narrator) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (First named "Arannabelle Spinneret Sorketine") *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' (Mentioned only) *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' Notes Category:Characters Category:Ambiguously affiliated characters Category:Homestuck characters Category:Narrators